Men's Dance
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Era uma dança delicada e traiçoeira. Mas eles não precisavam dançar sozinhos. - Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio**: Projeto Confessions on a dance floor da sessão HD do fórum 6v

**Ship**: Harry Potter/Draco Mafoy

**Capa**: link no meu perfil

**Sinopse**: Era uma dança delicada e traiçoeira. Mas eles não precisavam dançar sozinhos.

**Spoiller**: 7

**Beta**: no one

**Finalização**: 13 de outubro de 2011

**Quantidade de capítulos**: 01

**Men's dance**

Harry olhou Draco nos olhos. Eram quase do mesmo tamanho, e isso era perfeito, porque podiam se encarar perfeitamente sem esforço. Riu, desviando o olhar, ao pensar que sempre fizeram isso, desde o começo. Tudo, desde o começo, fora somente uma questão de passos certos em direção àquele momento.

- Foco, Potter. - Draco chamou sua atenção e sua voz estava inconvenientemente tensa. Harry sorriu e voltou a olhá-lo, sério. Aproximou seus lábios dos do noivo e depositou um pequeno beijo que tinha a intensão de ser breve, mas se alongou mais do que o necessário quando Draco entreabriu os lábios para recebê-lo, como se esperasse por isso. Como se tivessem ensaiado.

Como se seguisse seus passos.

**o0o**

Quando os dois começaram, a música já estava tocando. E o tom era dado por outros, não por eles. Todos aqueles que orquestravam suas vidas, os direcionando, construindo o caráter de duas crianças que acabavam de se conhecer.

Draco deu o primeiro passo em sua direção. Harry foi cortejado, cercado por suas palavras que não pareciam dirigidas a ele, ao que ele era, ao que ele queria ser. E quando a mão de Draco pairou estendida a sua frente com o fim de seu passo, Harry se virou e se retirou do palco, sem aceitar o convite para a dança.

E a música continuava forte demais, agressiva demais, externa demais à vontade dos dois. Passos perdidos no palco da infância, movimentos descontínuos, pequenas quedas. Eles se tocavam, se olhavam - sempre se olhavam -, mas não havia sincronia. Ainda não era a música que eles deviam dançar.

**o0o**

A segunda investida veio com a queda.

Draco caiu, e a música continuava tocando. E, dessa vez, a queda era forte demais, e a música não permitia que ele se levantasse, havia fatores demais envolvidos.

Harry o observou caído no chão do banheiro, ensanguentado. Ele mesmo o derrubara, mesmo sem pretender, mesmo sem querer que aquilo acontecesse. E então entendeu que não precisava mais de cortejo, não precisava mais de palavras. O sangue escorria de sua boca como o último convite que precisava para finalmente aceitá-lo. E foi a mão de Harry que o trouxe de volta para o palco.

A música continuava, mas agora eles dançavam juntos. Parceiros que ensaiavam cada passo lado a lado, como se soubessem o que o outro faria, a previsão vinda de anos observando, olhando na altura dos olhos, o outro dançar. O som dos sapatos batendo no palco ainda seguia a música que tocava para conduzir os passos dos dois, mas já não havia quedas, a mão estava estendida para manter o outro no ar, inteiro e ileso, ainda que cansasse, ainda que escorregasse, ainda que precisassem se provar.

A dança era para os dois, a mesma música, o mesmo ritmo, o mesmo fim desenhado pelos arcodes agressivos. E eles dançavam. Juntos.

**o0o**

As pernas se entrelaçavam como se feitas de material maleável. Os passos eram dados enredados, porque a música era agora um conjunto de tramas tecidas para derrubá-los, e eles não tinham mais escolha a não ser dançar. Os braços envolveram os corpos para que não se separassem jamais e as pernas ondulavam em passos trocados, os pés soando fortes contra o chão como gritos ocos e as lágrimas corriam pelos rostos unidos buscando o ar no ritmo da música, porque não havia escolha senão dançar.

E então a música não era mais para dois, e somente um par de pés deveria bater no chão. Era chegado o tempo de abrir mão da dança, da vida e do parceiro, porque a música não tinha mais espaço para tantas almas envolvidas em um só acorde: uma delas deveria ser destruída, como o ápice para a música em seu final.

Mas Draco não soltou o corpo morto de Harry. Ele somente o tomou nos braços, e o som ainda era o que a música pedia: somente um par de pés batendo no chão. Mas sua voz não permitiu que a música terminasse ali. Harry tinha muito mais pelo que lutar, muito mais o que perder saindo daquela dança, e Draco sabia que ele não o deixaria, simplesmente.

Seu corpo pesava em seus braços e seus pés deslizavam no chão do palco enquanto chamava seu nome: ele não sabia dançar sozinho. Não havia sentido naquela dança senão com ele ao seu lado, como sempre foi, sem os olhos na altura dos seus lhe indicando o próximo passo. Não havia próximo passo antes que Harry fizesse sua parte e se erguesse para seguir a dança.

E foi então que Draco percebeu que ele não carregava Harry: ele o conduzia. Seus pés estavam sobre os seus e seus braços o envolviam com tanta força que não havia dúvidas de que ele estava ali, de novo, sussurrando em seu ouvido o que deveria ser feito para aquela música terminar. E quando os dois pares de pés dançaram novamente, conduzindo-os finalmente para fora do palco sob as palmas e os gritos da platéia, eles sabiam que o espetáculo não havia terminado, era somente a primeira dança.

**o0o**

- É a nossa música. - Harry sussurrou ao ouvir os primeiros acordes.

Seus braços envolveram o pescoço de Draco e sentiu as mãos frias do loiro na sua cintura. Todos os olhavam, silenciosos, e eles sorriam um para o outro ainda que os olhos estivessem fechados. Eles não precisavam ver para saber o que fazer com os pés, como mover seus corpos juntos. Nasceram para dançar assim, e ainda que Draco estivesse tenso nos ensaios, aquele era o casamento dos dois, e eles podiam simplesmente dançar como sempre desejaram.

**FIM**


End file.
